


Dean's Vacation

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Dean's point of view.

 

I never went on vacation, not really. My idea of a vacation was a couple of days out of the bunker, away from my brother, just driving Baby until I was too tired to drive anymore, pulling into the first motel I could find once my eyes started to burn with the need to close, my head started to swim, and the lights on the other cars had started to blur into weird, unrecognizable shapes. 

My vacations were a chance to drink whenever I wanted, sleep whenever I wanted, watch as much porn as I wanted, and bring back as many women to the motel as I wanted, all without Sam rolling his eyes in exasperation every time I did something he didn’t approve of. I loved my brother, but we spent way too much time together. Sometimes I needed a break.

After the shapeshifter in Connecticut, I had to get away, take a couple of days off. I couldn’t handle the concerned looks Sam kept sneaking at me out the corner of his eye, or the questions I knew were on the tip of his tongue. So I drove east, turning left out of the bunker, picking up speed as I left it and the town behind. I didn’t last long, the thought of a cold beer and a warm body drawing me off the road just a little over six hours later. The sign said I was in Hannibal, Missouri, though it could have been anywhere. It didn’t matter. 

The bar behind the motel was crowded for a weeknight, just like I liked, because it made it easier to find some lonely woman looking to forget her problems for one night. I was always happy to help a willing woman forget her problems. In fact, I was quite good at it. I picked a stool at the corner of the bar and ordered a beer and a shot of whiskey, watching and waiting.

The redhead on the dance floor had potential, though she looked a bit eager and clingy for my tastes, hanging off of any man that came near her, arms wrapped around their necks, body flush against theirs.The blonde on the other side of the bar was definitely looking for someone to go home with and she had not-so-subtly been staring at me since I’d come in. She was definitely a possibility. I sat back and took a drink from my beer, plotting out how I’d make my move.

I was about to get up, get this vacation started, when she walked through the door. She paused next to the blonde long enough for the waitress behind the bar to put a beer in her hand, then she weaved through the crowd, taking a seat just a couple of tables over, quietly nursing her beer. 

She was alone and obviously trying not to draw attention to herself. She glanced over at me a couple of times, a shy smile on her face. I smiled back, dropping a wink in her direction the third time she did it. She blushed and quickly looked away.

“You should go talk to her,” the waitress said, setting a fresh whiskey in front of me. “She’s more your type anyway.”

“Yeah?” I chuckled. “You think so?”

“I do,” she smiled. “Give me five minutes, I’ll make sure she welcomes you with open arms.” She tapped her knuckles on the bar, then disappeared through a swinging door into the back.

She came back almost ten minutes later and set a tray in front of me, a plate of french fries, a bottle of ketchup and two beers on it.

“Take her that,” the waitress said. “And smother it in ketchup. She loves that. Her name’s Y/N.”

“Thanks, uh -” I hesitated.

“Patty,” the waitress grinned. “And remember, I’ll be watching.”

I promised to behave myself, then carried the tray to the table, setting it down in front of Y/N. “Hi there, I’m Dean,” I introduced himself, holding out my hand.

“Y/N,” she mumbled, tentatively shaking his hand.

“So I hear,” I said. “Mind if I sit down?”

She glanced over at Patty, who must have nodded her approval, because Y/N smiled and pointed at the chair beside her. That was a positive sign. I took a seat.

“Friend of yours?” I chuckled, gesturing toward Patty.

“Friend of my mom’s, actually,” she answered. “Known her since I was a kid.” She grabbed a couple of fries from the plate, doused them in ketchup, and shoved them in her mouth.

I laughed and joined her, drowning the fries on the plate in ketchup, as instructed. We fell into easy conversation, me listening, asking leading question, drawing her out, all without having to reveal anything about myself. I perfected the practice over the years.

“So tell me Dean, what brings you to Hannibal?” Y/N finally asked as it neared midnight.

“Vacation,” I shrugged.

She threw her head back, giggling hysterically. “Vacation? In Hannibal?” she asked. “Never heard that one before.”

“Eh, seemed as good a place as any,” I murmured, leaning closer to her. “So far, it’s seems like a great place.” My leg was pressed against her, our hands just inches apart. I brushed my fingers over the back of her hand, smiling as goosebumps flared across her skin.

She smiled, turning her hand so we could lace our fingers together, the shy smile back on her lips. Lips I very much wanted to kiss.

“For some reason, I’m attracted to you,” she conceded. “Really attracted to you. Like, take me back to your room and let me show you how attracted I am to you.” She giggled nervously, blushing. “I can’t believe I just said that.” She put her hand over her eyes, shaking her head.

I shifted in my chair, pressing my mouth to her ear. “Let’s go,” I whispered. “Because the feeling is definitely mutual and I would love to show you.”

We were out of the bar minutes later, crossing the parking lot to the motel. I kissed her outside the door to my room, unable to wait any longer to feel her lips on mine. I wanted to press her against the door, strip her out of those clothes and feel her naked body against mine. Jesus, I wanted it bad.

“Inside,” she gasped, pushing me away, though she kept her fingers twisted in my jacket.

I unlocked the door and practically carried her inside, shoving the door shut with my foot, reaching past her to twist the lock into place. Y/N tugged at my clothes, my jacket and shirt barely hitting the floor before she was pushing me backwards toward the bed, her lips on mine.

I dropped to the bed, Y/N straddling me, pushing me to my back. She continued kissing me as she pulled off her sweater, then her bra, a low moan coming from her when my hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts, my fingers drifting over her nipples, the peaks hardening at my touch.

Her lips drifted across my jaw to my ear. “I want you in my mouth, Dean,” she sighed, her hand sliding between our bodies and over the thick denim still covering my rapidly hardening cock. “I need this, I want to taste you, Dean, every inch of you.”

I couldn’t stop the groan that slipped past my lips or the shiver that ran through my body at her words, my cock twitching with need. Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my jeans, popping open the button and sliding down the zipper. I lifted my hips, allowing her to pull my jeans down to my knees, watching as she leaned over me, kissing a trail down my chest to my cock, now resting, hard and throbbing, against my lower stomach.

She swirled her tongue around the tip, dipping it into the slit before wrapping her lips around me and sliding me completely into her mouth. Her mouth was warm and wet, soft around me. She shifted on the bed, stretching out beside me, sliding my cock into her mouth and down her throat, moaning around me, the vibrations thrumming through me, making my toes curl.

“Fuck, Y/N,” I groaned, tangling my fingers in her hair. “Jesus Christ -” 

Her fingers wrapped around the base of my cock, squeezing tightly as she swallowed me down, my hips coming up to push myself deep into her mouth, her throat contracting around me. Her head was bobbing up and down, sucking and squeezing, sucking and squeezing, until I felt my balls tightening, drawing up and I knew I was about to come. 

“Y/N,” I panted, “I’m gonna come, babe.”

She released me with a wet pop, rolled to her back and shimmied out of the rest of her clothes, while I did the same, toeing off my boots and shucking off my jeans. I was on her the second I was out of my clothes, rolling her to her back, my hand between her legs. I traced my fingers along the lips of her wet pussy, my finger circling her clit.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” I growled.

“God, yes,” she whimpered as I slid two fingers into her entrance, pumping them slowly, my lips on her neck, marking her. Her hips moved with my hand as she fucked herself on my fingers, filthy, beautiful, perfect sounds coming from her mouth.

I released her, but only long enough to fumble for my jeans on the floor, tearing the pocket as I pulled the condom free. I ripped open the foil packet, but before I could slide it free, Y/N was pulling it from my hand and then she was pushing me to my back, sliding the condom down my cock, pumping it several times once it was snuggly fit in place. She straddled me, resting her hands on my chest as I held my cock for her, allowing her to slide down the stiff shaft. 

She groaned once I was fully seated, rocking forward just a little. I put my hands on her hips, pulling her forward, guiding her, urging her on. She rode me hard, not holding back, chasing her own pleasure, which only added to mine. It wasn’t long before she was coming, her pussy clenching around my cock, her head thrown back, a satisfied moan coming from her.

I tightened my grip on her, rolling her to her back, still inside her, pushing her legs open wide, so I could pound into her, grunting as I let loose, coming hard, my cock swelling and pulsing over and over, my hands tight on her hips, holding her against me. When it was over, she kissed me, sliding her hands around my neck, her breasts pressing against my chest. I ran my hands up and down her sides, her skin soft, her hair tickling my nose as she curled into my chest. It smelled like strawberries.

* * *

She was gone in the morning, nothing left to remind me of our night together except the rumpled sheets, used condoms in the trash and the note written in lipstick on the bathroom mirror.

_ Hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation! Love, Y/N _

 


End file.
